Doom
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Chibi Fangirl is unreadable to Linkara. He never knows what she is thinking, even in the face of danger. Linkara then finds himself in awkward situations afterwards revolving around her.


Doom

Author's Note: I am not proud of my old TGWTG lemon series. I admit Karen is a self inserted Mary Sue who I didn't want to admit myself she was one. However I am a reviewer in training and aspiring to be on TGWTG as well, and this time for real. (Check my videos on my youtube channel: TheChibiFangirl) This story is based off my reviewer persona and not a sue. (I support some self inserts but I felt that Karen needed to die)

I bring this up because this will be replacing Moves Like Jagger in my songfic challenge. The story is based off one of my favorite bollywood songs, Dhoom Machale. I couldn't find a direct translation but a lot of them pointed to a similar subject: doom or the end of the world as well as lust. So forgive me, I don't speak hindi.

If you haven't seen any of my episodes, some of the references won't make any sense to you for example, the Organ Trail episode or Jareth randomly appearing. This is also a prequel to Chibi Fangirl's Evil Torturous Game. It also takes place a couple years in the future since I'm not on the team yet. I'm guessing aproxiamtly four and a half years from now.

"Android from my Organ Trail episode, what are you doing here?" Chibi Fangirl asked, shocked to see the small plush android sitting in her room. She had just finished reading a chapter of Tail of the Moon when he suddenly appeared.

"I'm glad you remember me, Chibi Fangirl." The android said. "However how do you know? That episode took place a hundred years in the future."

"Nostalgia Kid told me this wacky story once about you and how I became a magical girl, Android from my Organ Trail." Chibi Fangirl explained.

"My name is Pato. Chibi Fangirl, your in great danger." Pato said, once again.

"I am? Have the zombies invaded sooner than expected?" The young reviewer asked, quizzicaly crossing her legs.

"I'm afraid its a much more dangerous mission. Someone is looking for you since your the only other reviewer who uses magic besides Linkara." Pato informed.

"What are you talking about?" Chibi Fangirl asked, not understanding what Pato was telling her.

"Have you seen the latest Atop the Fourth Wall episode?" Pato asked.

"No, I have been too busy playing mahjong and reading manga that I kind of stopped paying attention to anyone else's reviews besides Nostalgia Critic's and mine." Chibi Fangirl said.

"You need to watch it. You know this person and I don't." Pato said.

Chibi Fangirl looked confused and took out her laptop. "What do you mean? You are an android, aren't you? Can't you read DNA scans and automatically know their name and history?"

"Well there is two of them to be exact. One I can recognize. He is a common villian in Atop the Fourth Wall, Mechakara as for the other, he is unidentifiable. I can only read human or other robot's history. This person's DNA make up is much different than I have ever seen before." Pato explained.

"What would Mechakara would want to do with me? Not only that, who would he work with who is against me? I have no one I know who swears death upon me nor would want my magic in any way?" Chibi Fangirl speculated. She accessed the ThatGuyWiththeGlasses website and clicked on the new Atop the Fourth Wall episode, which was your normal bad comic review until the end…

Mechakara seemed to appear facing off Linkara, just how the normally go at it. However Linkara's gun was powerless. His other weapons seemed useless as if their magic had been drained completely. Besides Mechakara there was Jareth, which was Chibi Fangirl's only nemesis known.

Linkara was left powerless. Jareth had mentioned that mixing Linkara's green ranger sword with another magic source from another reviewer (that reviewer being Chibi Fangirl) will create the ultimate weapon. Thats when it hit Chibi Fangirl. "I'm not sure what to do? I don't own anything that would make me teleport or use as transportation. All I can do is wait."

"I know. I was just giving you a heads up." Pato said. "In the meantime, I have to make magical girl contracts with prepubescent girls." He then disappeared.

Days had passed. There was no sign of Jareth or Mechakara in Chibi Fangirl's location yet. 'What is taking them so long? Are they that slow at tracking me? I'm not that hard to find.' Chibi Fangirl thought as she was playing mahjong. She made constant fast pace matches when something popped in her mind. Linkara's enemies only come when he is doing a review. But do I really want to face them on my own? Maybe I should call for back up.' Unfortunately no one of use was available. Adrian was out collecting souls, her zombie hunting crew had their own reviews to handle.

As for Nostalgia Kid? Chibi Fangirl didn't bother asking him since all he would do would be flirt with her. The only person she knew who was available was Katniss from Hunger Games Abridged, but would she take such a job? She wasn't very bright and had more of an ego than Chibi Fangirl and Seto Kaiba put together.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe she would also round up the other abridged team as well. Or maybe Ghetto Fangirl could help as well. She was good at getting her way. But did she have weapons? Chibi Fangirl called her team to a meeting.

"Okay I have Mechakara and Jareth after me and they are gonna strike as soon as I make my review. I need your back up since I can't do this alone." Chibi Fangirl said.

"Whats in it for us?" Abridged Katniss asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll give you all the Klondike bars I have." Chibi Fangirl offered.

"Okay. I'm in." Abridged Katniss said with a happy shrug.

"What about the rest of us?" Abridged Peeta asked, who was far smarter than anyone on the Abridged Hunger Games team.

"Yeah, you obviously don't have enough Klondike Bars for all of us." Ghetto Fangirl added.

"And I'm lactose intolerant." Abridged Finnick said.

"Guys, I don't ask for much…" Chibi Fangirl began but was interrupted by Ghetto Fangirl.

"Oh yeah you do. You asked me to beat up a teenage girl because she thought her fan fiction was amazing." Ghetto Fangirl explained.

"Yeah, that fan fiction shouldn't see the light of day and nether should that girl." Chibi Fangirl said.

"I don't beat up kids for no reason!" Ghetto Fangirl said.

"Okay, what are some other things I told you to do?" Chibi Fangirl asked, crossing her arms, angrily but eager to hear other's opinions.

"You asked me to take off my shirt in your Mean Girls episode." Abridged Finnick said.

"Your shirtless when your not in the arena!" Chibi Fangirl pointed out.

Then Abridged Haymitch mumbled, "You asked me to stop drinking. Like that is ever going to happen."

"Because no one knows what your saying half the time!" Chibi Fangirl said.

"You asked me to grow a pair." Abridged Peeta said.

"Because your a whiny wuss." Abridged Katniss told him.

"I am not." Abridged Peeta argued.

"You guys!" Chibi Fangirl said over everyone's bickering. "I really need your help. Linkara is defenseless right now and I'm the only one who can save him. So please, won't you help me?"

Everyone looked at each other and in unison (except for Abridged Katniss) said, "No." And with that everyone left.

"I'm deducting your pay!" Chibi Fangirl shouted at everyone. Then she felt a tugging at her pant leg. It was one of her furbies, Tumbleweed.

"I'll hep!" Tumbleweed said with a big smile.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think they are way too powerful for a little furby like you." Chibi Fangirl said, nealing down and patting him on the head. He frowned as Chibi Fangirl got up. "Okay I have a review to do…" Chibi Fangirl said to herself.

"So thats it for this episode, see you next time where I take a crack at the Lego movie." Chibi Fangirl concluded. But before she could see her final statement, there was Jareth.

"J-Jareth." Chibi Fangirl. "You won't take my magic. I know what you did to Linkara."

Abridged Katniss got her arrow and aimed for him but she found herself facing against Mechakara.

"Oh Chibi Fangirl, this time I have come prepared." Jareth said with a smirk.

"Prepared? What do you mean?" Chibi Fangirl asked.

"Tell me where your Clow wand is and no one gets hurt." Jareth said.

Chibi Fangirl shook her head as he took out his shiny crystal balls, hypnotizing her.

"Get the wand, quickly." Mechakara demanded to Jareth.

Abridged Katniss shot an arrow, but it just clanked against Mechakara, doing no damage.

"Stupid human, I'm a robot. That isn't going to do anything to me." Mechakara stated.

"Well. I'm out of ideas." Abridged Katniss said, fleeing.

Jareth and Mechakara looked around the room looking for Chibi Fangirl's wand, but it was no where to be found.

"It has to be here somewhere." Mechakara said, angrily.

Jareth was looking in the book case and he came across the golden soul gem. "I remember this."

Mechakara looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"This is what she used to transform and defeat me. Maybe if she transforms again, she will have the wand." Jareth said.

Mechakara looked at Chibi Fangirl who was in a daze. He despised humans and he wasn't thrilled about taking her with him. But if it would lead him to the legendary weapon, then maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. He would kill her later until the weapon was summoned.

But before Jareth gave Chibi Fangirl her soul gem, a silhouette of a man appeared. That man was Linkara.

"Dammit, what are you doing here?" Mechakara asked.

"Foiling your plans." Linkara said, slinging Chibi Fangirl, who was still entranced over his shoulder.

"How, you have no magic! And the one you have is powerless against us." Jareth said.

"No. But I have this." Linkara said and held his walk talky. "Nimue, take us to Camicron One!" He and Chibi Fangirl were beamed up to his space ship. "Well now they can't get to us. We're safe now." He looked at his teammate, Chibi Fangirl.

Chibi Fangirl was still under Jareth's spell. Linkara tried shaking her. "Chibi Fangirl. Wake up!" No use. What would wake her up? Cold water? There was none in space. Music? Still nothing. Linkara kept pondering. Then he called to his robot companion. "Nimue, check on Chibi Fangirl's status."

"It seems that Chibi Fangirl is caught on Jareth's what is called sexiness." Nimue said.

"I know that but how do I get her out of it?" Linkara asked.

"No sources known. Checking database." Nimue said.

Then it hit Linkara, but he didn't like this option. Maybe if he kissed her. Just a thought. It seemed to work in Disney films.

He looked at Chibi Fangirl's dazed form as if she was asleep. She was pretty but she wasn't his type. She wasn't interested in him anyway. Maybe he should wait a while longer. What if she is just sleeping? But what was there to do other than wait for Mechakara and Jareth to retreat? The thought provoked him.

Linkara waited and waited for something to happen. The thought of kissing her was still in his head. Did he have the courage to do so? Worse, if she did wake up what would she think of him? Linkara shook his head, he had to kiss her. He slowly planted his lips on hers. Then quickly pulled away. Chibi Fangirl's eye slowly closed and opened again.

"L-Linkara…?" She asked, weakly. She then shot up. "Did you just kiss me?"

"I thought it would wake you up." Linkara said. "I'm glad it did. I have to tell you something important…"

"Oh my god, Linkara. You know my heart is for Nostalgia Critic only." Chibi Fangirl said, turning away from him.

"I'm being serious here!" Linkara stammered. "Your wand and my gun put together can unleash the ultimate weapon. I need you to transform into a magical girl."

"I can't." Chibi Fangirl said, unaffected and still focused on the kiss. "I don't have my soul gem. I have it on my book case."

Dammit. She was right. There was still another problem. What could possibly be worse? Chibi Fangirl then turned to Linkara, who was angry.

"Gosh, I didn't think you would get that upset." Chibi Fangirl said.

"Well I am." Linkara said. "We have to go back and get it."

"Are you serious? Mechakara and Jareth might be still there. We won't make it out alive!" Chibi Fangirl argued as two figures appeared behind them.

"Speak of the devil." Linkara said, turning towards them. "How did you get up here?"

"Just a bit of magic." Jareth said with a snicker. "Now, Chibi Fangirl, give me the wand." He tossed her soul gem.

She caught it and said, "No thanks, but thanks for giving me my source of power, creep." She tugged on her hair for a moment, as if she was conducting a plan or something.

"You will obey me." Jareth said, taking out his crystal balls.

Chibi Fangirl told herself not to look at them. They will only hypnotize her. Chibi Fangirl stopped tugging and threw a ninja star at him, knocking the crystals out of his hand. Chibi Fangirl grabbed hold of Linkara's arm and commanded, "run!"

As they were running, Linkara asked, "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"I stole it from an Otaku store….I mean bought them on ebay." Chibi Fangirl said, not revealing the fact that she was a psyopathic kleptomaniac.

The two entered a small room and Linkara asked, "You ready to summon that weapon?"

Chibi Fangirl nodded and took out her soul gem. "Super sexy transformation sequence go!" Chibi Fangirl shouted as she transformed into Puella Magi Chibi Fangirl Magica as Credens Jutism played for a moment. Her wand was also summoned from her hand as Linkara took out his zeo sword.

Chibi Fangirl could here foot steps coming closer to them. "We have to do this quick." She said. She held out her wand and Linkara held out his sword. Nothing happened.

"Well this is awkward." Chibi Fangirl muttered.

"Maby there is some chant we're supposed to do, but what?" Linkara asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta think of something fast." Chibi Fangirl said, frantically.

But it was too late, Mechakara and Jareth had already found the two magic using reviewers.

"Playtime is over." Mechakara said, coldly.

"Attack at full force?" Chibi Fangirl suggested.

Linkara shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to try." He said. The two shot their magic beams, the strongest ones two. This time actually doing some damage because they could here both Jareth and Mechakara groaning.

"Keep attacking." Chibi Fangirl demanded. Suddenly she saw images of fictional faces: the Sailor Scouts, the Tokyo Mew Mew squad, Mighty Morphing Power Rangers and Yami Yugi. They all told her the same thing. To believe in her and Linkara's power. After those images past, one last one, Rob Schnider saying in almost every Sandler film, "You can do it, Chibi Fangirl."

The attack was so powerful it sent all four people flying in opposite directions. But Chibi Fangirl's and Linkara's weapons were gone. Instead, standing right in front of them with a golden aura was a giant black sword.

"This is the legendary weapon?" Linkara asked.

"Its ours!" Mechakara said, running towards it but it would not enter his hands.

"I only answer to those who summon me." The sword said.

"It talked?" Everyone asked.

"Of course I talk. I'm kind of like Excalibur but with no human form." The sword answered. "Now, Linkara, Chibi Fangirl you may now use me."

Chibi Fangirl volunteered to use the sword. "Time to repent, mother trucker." Chibi Fangirl with a smirk. A blast of light was summoned that was huge. Mechakara and Jareth had retreated. The power was so strong, it wiped Chibi Fangirl clean of power. She was uncontias yet again.

"W-What are you…?" Linkara asked the sword.

"My name is Warren. I am the sword to be summoned by a couple descant to be with one another either as lovers or partners in combat. I posses the powers of light and defeat those who have darkness embedded in them." The sword explained.

"So that explains why Chibi Fangirl is knocked out, because she is a devil, correct?" Linkara asked.

"I sense no darkness with in Chibi Fangirl. She seems human. It could be just from mass amount of power I posses. I tend to do so sometimes." Warren said. "Until we meet again, Linkara." Then it transformed back into the basic weapons.

"…lovers…" Linkara said under his breath, a few days after the battle. "How can Chibi Fangirl and I be lovers?"

He looked over at the female reviewer and thought about her carefully. He did admit the two had lots of chemistry together and played off on each other well. But her heart belonged to another man and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about her.

He had kept Chibi Fangirl, who was still exhausted from the sword's power in his apartment and watched over her until she would wake up. He kept thinking about Warren's words. They were glued to his mind. Maybe it would make sense if he kissed her again? No, he would wait until she is awake, it would make more sense that way.

On day six, Chibi Fangirl eventually woke up. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around.

"You've been drained of power since the battle with Mechakara and Jareth." Linkara said, who was standing behind her. He walked over to her and looked into her blue eye. "How do you feel?"

"My back hurts like hell." Chibi Fangirl complained. "I'm also starving, got any food?"

Linkara chuckled to himself and said, "I'll get you some food. " He came back with left over potatoes and fried chicken. He began conversation. "I've been thinking…"

"About what?" Chibi Fangirl asked, in between bites.

"Do you mind staying here for a while…?" Linkara tried to ask, not trying to sound awkward.

"Why? You lonely or something?"

"No." He somewhat lied. Things hadn't been the same without a female companion around. Being a reviewer on the internet was an antisocial job besides online communication or Skype calls. But that wasn't the reason why he wanted her to stay. "The sword said we are the only ones who can summon it. Only when we are together. And if Jareth or Mechakara come back, we'll need to be together in order to summon it." He explained.

"What makes you think they'll come back soon?" Chibi Fangirl asked.

"Just a hunch." Linkara answered.

Chibi Fangirl shrugged. "Sure, its better than talking to myself every waking day besides the asylum keeper. I feel so trapped there anyway." She replied. Then she looked at him with devious eyes. "What about you, don't you have any friends outside reviewing?" She asked.

Was she trying to hit on him? Or break him? He couldn't tell with that look in her eye. But he was honest, "Not many. Other than my roommates."

"See, so we can both use the company." Chibi Fangirl said with a smile. "But I'm gonna need some things from home."

"Already taken care of." Linkara said. "I got you some clothes and some other things I thought you might need."

"You rummaged threw my clothes? You pervert." Chibi Fangirl spat in a cutesy way.

"I did it since I knew you need them." Linkara said.

He lead her to her bedroom where her suitcase lay with clothes, aroma therapy, tarot, her laptop and its' supplies and some media she had planned to review in the future.

"Gosh you packed a lot. You make it seem like I'm moving in." Chibi Fangirl remarked.

"Well I wasn't sure how long you plan on staying." Linkara said.

Chibi Fangirl said, "I'm gonna take a shower. But before I go…" She looked at him with a devious eye, "When I was out, you didn't do any naughty things to me…did you?"

Linkara blushed and shook his head. He was telling the truth. "Of course not." Linkara answered. "We're friends, not that close."

Chibi Fangirl raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Because I wasn't wearing this when we battled?"

She was right. When the battle happened, she was wearing a solid yellow v-neck and a black pencil skirt with white leggins. Today she was wearing her Batgirl T-shirt and green shorts.

"Well…" Linkara began.

"Oh come on, don't lie to me." Chibi Fangirl said, crossing her arms, amplifying her chest. "You totally did me and you didn't think I would know by changing clothes since my pants probably had stains."

"No, I just bathed you because you couldn't take care of yourself." Linkara answered.

"So you did see my naked body?" Chibi Fangirl teased.

"I tried not to look!"

"What do you think?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Why not? Was I not good enough for you?" She looked jokingly sad. Linkara could't read her sometimes.

"Why do you want me to see you naked so badly? Don't you like Nostalgia Critic?" Linkara asked, frustrated.

"I do, but I figured we were going nowhere." Chibi Fangirl answered. "Now, I'll be showering now…"

"Wait."

"What? You want to join me or something?" She teased again.

"No." He came closer to her, lightly caressing her head and pressing his lips against hers, longer than the first kiss. He could see fireworks. He did have feelings I never thought he would have for that crazy girl.

He could see her blushing. But she quickly turned away and walked into the bathroom. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or felt the same way he felt about her. She said nothing.

Linkara lay on his bed thinking about her. What if she didn't feel the same? Then how would he feel? Like the creeps in those sleazy comics he reviewed. Then there was slight sound of music he heard coming threw the bathroom.

He couldn't make out the words of the song. It was muffled from the bathroom door and the sound of the water running. The song was upbeat, so maybe she was in a good mood? Maybe she was okay with the kiss.

It was truth. Chibi Fangirl had never been kissed by a real man before. She fantasized about kissing her "imaginary" boyfriends like Adrian, but it didn't feel the same. As the song Dhoom Machale played, Chibi Fangirl fingered her lips replaying that moment over and over again.

Linkara was getting ready for bed, with the lights out when he saw the door open. He can see a silhouette of a female, Chibi Fangirl. She inched closer to him and eventually hopped into bed with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not sure to be afraid or not.

"Just cuddling." She said innocently.

"I take it that you were not creeped out by that kiss." Linkara said.

"Nope. In fact I enjoyed it." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Linkara was surmised she didn't have the same reaction that she did with the first time they kissed so he asked, "Why?"

"I figure its time to give up on Nostalgia Critic, he's never gonna like me anyway." She explained. "And I notice the chemistry we have and I…" She turned on the light, revealing she was wearing absolutely nothing. "really want to be with you."

"Chibi Fangirl…" Linkara said, embarrassed and couldn't keep his eye sight focused on her face, instead they wandered up and down her curves.

"Oh come on, you seen me like this before, don't pretend you haven't." Chibi Fangirl said, crossing her arms. "But I guess, we're a thing now, right?"

"I guess." Linkara said, still unable to focus. "Can you put something on please?"

"Face your fear of the female body, Linkara. Your a man." She said, purposely dangling her chest in front of his face.

"its not fear…" He began as he felt his body tighten with arousal.

"Then what?" Chibi Fangirl asked.

He couldn't say it. He was now embarrassed.

"I know, maybe your not used to seeing me this way, after all we're both reviewers working together." Chibi Fangirl answered her own question.

"Well you can say that." He can feel himself reaching underneath his boxers and grabbing himself.

She then felt him, underneath her. He was hard and erect, and couldn't stop himself from touching himself. "Oh so your impressed with my sexy body." She purred as she leaned in to unbutton his pajama top.

"What are you…?"

"I wanna see what your hiding."

"Right now?"

She kissed his neck. "Relax, I'm not gonna make fun of you. I'm sure your sexy beneath those pajamas."

She took off his top and stroked his chest briefly. Then she ripped off the covers and took off his boxers and saw his manhood standing tall. She admired the sight of him, licking her lips in approval.

"Like what you see?" He asked, shyly.

"Well your no surfer dude material." She commented. He was silent. "But your way sexier than that. I don't like guys who work out too much, it makes them have boobs of their own. Its quiet gross."

"So I take it you do like my body?"

"I do."

He flipped her over so he was on top. "Then let me show you what I can do with it." He kissed her neck roughly.

"Oh Linkara, be gentle, this is my first time." She moaned.

He kissed her lips tenderly and said, "I promise. I will never hurt you, Chibi Fangirl." Then went back to her neck.

She moaned underneath him. His hands roamed across her body, sending shivers up and down. His lips lingered to her nipple, a sweet spot.

'L-Linkara." She cried out. His tongue swirled around the nipple, eventually biting it, causing another tingle with arousal within her body

He switched, doing the same thing. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His fingers trailed into her mid section then eventually her hot core. She did enjoy this. She let herself lie on the bed, wildly arching her back every time he touched that happy place.

"Your so sensitive." He teased.

"Yeah…" Chibi Fangirl moaned. "I bet you are too."

Linkara bent down to lick her once, causing a squeal of delight. "Wanna bet?"

"Yes. But keep licking me." She cried. "Please."

Linkara smiled and continued to do so. She couldn't lay still. She was laughing and moaning at his every long warm stroke of his tounge.

Eventually she pre-came and said, "My turn."

"I'm not so sensitive as you." Linkara warned.

"You sure? I've heard fan fiction of you."

"Don't believe that."

"Whatever." She bent down and before she even touched him, he was squirming. "Liar."

"I wanted to see if you would believe me." He replied.

Chibi Fangirl wasn't used to seeing a man's…what she called carrot on her talk show. So it felt a little odd doing such an action. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I can do this.'

"I'm waiting." Linkara said.

"Give me a moment, I'm not used to a male's body either." Chibi Fangirl said, beneath him. Eventually she found the courage to grab him, which tickled him, greatly. But she only stroked the pole, and massaged the balls.

"No tounge?" He teased.

"I'm still adjusting." Chibi Fangirl shot back. With another breath, she took him in, no mercy either. She rapidly thrusted him in and out of her mouth. He cried out a loud moan.

"Thats what I'm talking about." He moaned.

He came too and he pressed her on the bed. "You ready?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." Linkara said kissing her forehead. "This is my first time too."

"Yeah well you aren't a woman." Chibi Fangirl said.

"True. I'll try to be gentle." Linkara said.

The pain was intense. All of Linkara's roommates heard Chibi Fangirl's moans and screams.

"Duuuuuude," 90s Kid said in his annoying but normal speech pattern. "Linkara is totally getting lucky tonight."

"Its about time for that kid. I was worried about him with him not having much of social life besides us." Harvey said.

"Their noise is making me loose focus. I was trying to event to experiments" Linksano said. "Of science!"

Chibi Fangirl finally let the pleasure take over her. She was moaning and Linkara was moaning with her with every thrust. Eventually reaching their climaxes and cradling each other beneath the sheets.

"So what are you going to with your videos now that your over Critic?" Linkara asked, before drifting off to sleep.

"We won't let the audience find out about us. To them I'm still chasing after him." Chibi Fangirl said. "Nobody will know a thing."

"I like that idea. It will keep away all the fan fiction activists." Linkara said.

"I don't mind that. I just want to keep our love life out of our videos. So we can do all as we please." She said.

With that they both drifted off to sleep. Linkara now knew that what Warren meant. Linkara and Chibi Fangirl were lovers and not just coworkers.


End file.
